Drown
by Shadowheartthecat
Summary: [AU; TW: gore] Lovino hates it when his brother spend time with that one German. What happens when Feliciano goes too far and Lovino snaps? Will Antonio be there in time to prevent things that weren't supposed to be happening from happening? Why am I asking you all these questions that I already know the answer to? Based off of Drown by Three Days Grace.


[TW: gore]

 **Lovino sat in his brother's room, emptying his glass of wine a third time. He poured more into his cup and swished it around. "Matches the color surrounding me right now," Lovino mused monotonously.**

 **A knock emitted from the front door.**

 **Lovino quietly placed the glass down. Lovi only had a few friends who were far from free, so it was probably for his brother. "Who do you think that is, Feliciano?" he asked aloud, petting Feli's hair. "I'll go deal with them..." Lovino sighed, when he received no reply.**

* * *

"Lovi! I need to tell you something! Where are you?" Feliciano chirped, skipping around his brother's home giddily.

Said person poked his head downstairs. "I'm right here! What do you want?"

"I don't really know how to say this, but, um, I'm in a relationship with Luddy! I know you said to stay away from him but-" Feliciano was cut off by Lovino's enraged shout.

"What?! Tell me that you're joking, because this isn't fucking funny!" Lovino is like a gun, make him mad and he'll bite your head off with his sharp words. He was literally seething with anger and frustration, it was almost palpable.

"I-I'm sorry Lovi, I didn't know it would bother you that much, I-"

"Oh, now you say you're sorry. Not all those times when we were young!" Lovino glared at Feliciano. "I'm fucking done. If you can't live by my damn rules, you can't live at my house. I don't want to deal with any more trouble than I already do. You better tell the potato bastard to fuck off, or else!"

Something inside Feliciano snapped and he returned the same given he was given. "I'm tired of you pushing me around! I'm not some pawn to be controlled, I'm human too! You're only older than me by a few minutes, why should you treat me different than you treat yourself?!"

Lovino's mood dropped more, if that was possible. A smirk appeared on his face as a dark aura surrounded him and a tick mark appeared. "I'm not only older, but I have a better job. If it weren't for me, you would be living in the streets. I have every right to kick you out, and you'd have no one to go to."

"W-well, I bet Antonio or Ludwig-"

"The tomato bastard is broke as fuck and Ludwig has to pay for his brother's monthly hospital checkups, they can't afford another person. Now," Lovino snapped his fingers and pointed at the door, "get the fuck out. Don't come back until you've told the potato bastard that you deserve better than him, and you're breaking up with him."

For a second, Feliciano looked like he actually wanted to leave his brother's house forever and live somewhere else, but he knew he couldn't because he could never find a fitting job that he liked. Feli stomped towards the door, grabbing his coat, tears streaming down his face.

It was evening, and Lovi was sitting on his sofa reading a book. When Feliciano came home, his eyes were red, and when he saw Lovino he instantly turned to his bedroom.

Lovino didn't mind that at all, he actually enjoyed the silence for once. But of course, great things never last, and his phone rang loudly. Lovino cursed and picked up the call.

"Ciao, Lovino Vargas speaking, who is this?" He was met with an earsplitting yell.

"This is Gilbert Bielschmidt, the older brother of Ludwig! Today he told me that you, Feliciano's older brother, made them separate, and Ludwig's upset! You have no right to control who Feliciano is in a relationship with, " Gilbert paused to cough, "and I think you should apologize to them both right now! How could you be so mean to your younger brother?!"

Lovino frowned in annoyance. "I do have the right to control who Feliciano dates. He knew the damn rules, and disobeyed them. And to answer your question, that is none of your fucking business. Did your brother ever tell you about the potty mouth in kindergarten to grade 6? Yeah, that kid was me."

"But you should respect your brother, and let him have his freedom! If you don't, I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't even move yourself without a wheelchair, dumbass. America got his independence, and now look at where it is. I'm only protecting him."

"Protecting him?! You're obscuring him from-" Lovino ended the call.

"Fuckass." It was then Lovino realized the reason he didn't have much friends.

~~about...1 month time skip?~~

"L-Lovino, can I go to the sleepover at Kiku's house? Please?" Feliciano pleaded.

"Will the potato bastard be there?"

"No."

"...fine," Lovino reluctantly agreed.

When Lovino heard the click of the front door he sighed in contentment, finally having a rare moment of peace.

~~time skip~~

Lovino's phone rang, interrupting the silence (again). He glanced at the number, reckonizing it as Gilbert's. "This better be good, or he'll regret it..." Lovino picked it up, "what the fuck do you want?! I was just-"

"Dude, I think our brothers are fucking! I can hear weird noises from the room beside mine and-"

"Feliciano's at your house?!"

"...yeah, he said that you allowed him to be here...?"

"That little...I'm picking him up tomorrow morning at 9 AM sharp. Knowing that the potato bastard would wake up early, get him to wake Feli up. You don't have to feed him, he'll have breakfast at my house."

"But Feliciano said he was going to stay until noon-"

"Do _not_ argue with me. Ciao." Lovino hung up before Gilbert replied.

~~Time skip to next morning~~

Lovino arrived at Ludwig and Gilbert's shared apartment at 9 AM like he said. Feliciano was standing on the curb with a distinct sense of fear in his eyes and his face pulled in a pout.

"Get in." Lovino's eyes held no sympathy, only disappointment, but he had a straight face on.

"I can explain-" Feliciano started when he got in shotgun and closed the car door.

"I don't need your explanation. Gilbert said he could hear you fucking last night. All I can say is that I'm extremely disappointed in you, Feliciano."

"You aren't going to-"

Quick as a flash, Lovino slapped Feliciano, then returned his hand to the wheel. "Just because I didn't do it yet doesn't mean I'm never going to do it."

Feliciano just rubbed his cheek.

When they arrived home, Feliciano went up to his room, and Lovino went into the kitchen. He still had to process the information he was told yesterday. _'Feliciano and Ludwig are never going to see each other again, if I can help it.'_

Lovino got up and grabbed a kitchen knife from his rack of cutlery, without realizing it. When he came back to his senses he stared at the blade in his hand, having he urge to stab something with it. _'This is it. You could end their relationship once and for all. You won't have to waste precious resources and money for your younger brother, no more calls from Gilbert disturbing your well earned peace after a day's work...'_ Dark thoughts filled Lovino's mind and a grin spread across his face, dreaming about all the things he could do, and the consequences, weighing the pros and cons.

"Lovino...? What are you doing?"

Lovino snapped out of his trance and looked at Feliciano, a grin still on his face. "Go back to your room, I'll talk to you in a few minutes."

"...Okay then." Feliciano left the kitchen.

A few minutes later, as promised, Lovino showed up in Feli's room, still wearing a creepy smile.

"...how mad are you?" the younger asked.

"Why don't I just show you...?!" Lovino lunged at Feliciano, and thrust his knife into Feli's chest.

Feliciano shrieked as white hot agony pierced through him. He clawed at the floor and at Lovino's arms, trying to get rid of the pain. Lovino only ripped the knife from its former location and cut him again and again, until Feliciano choked on blood and his chest stopped moving.

Lovino got up, panting. He removed his bloodstained jacket and draped it over the unmoving body. "Rest in peace, ya little shit," Lovino chuckled fondly, before leaving the room.

* * *

Lovino was still changing his clothes when he heard frantic rapping at the door. "Who is it now?" he muttered, irritated. He thought he would finally get peace when his brother was dead.

Lovino skipped downstairs and looked through the...is it called a peep hole? I don't know. Ludwig was standing there.

Lovino slammed the door open, forcing a smile on his face again. "What do you want?!"

"I was training nearby and I heard screaming, I wanted to know if Feliciano is okay."

Lovino smiled wider. 'Both of them eliminated in one day would be, as the annoying albino would say, awesome.'

Lovino motioned for Ludwig to come in, then led Ludwig to his sofa. "Sit, I'll get him for you."

"I can't, I'm just here to see if everything is okay, then I have to go back to-"

" _Sit_."

Right when Ludwig turned his back to him, Lovino held up a pistol, aiming at the back of Ludwig's head. He was about to pull the trigger when Ludwig whipped around an grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?!" Ludwig exclaimed. Lovino only growled as a response, trying to free himself.

In one swift motion, Ludwig span Lovino around, pinning his arm behind him. Lovino's free hand fumbled around his pockets. When Ludwig reached to grab his other wrist, Lovino slipped a blade out of his front pocket and swung back underhand, stabbing Ludwig in the stomach.

Ludwig gasped and his grip loosened a little, but that was enough. Lovino immediately wrenched himself free, pointing his gun at Ludwig and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The bullet hit Ludwig's shoulder, making him grunt in pain. Lovino shot again, this time not missing its target. Ludwig fell to the floor with a bullet hole in his forehead.

* * *

 **Antonio woke up with a start. The sweat was cold on his back as he sighed, relieved he was awake** **.** ** _'I'm sure Romano wouldn't do that, he wouldn't go that far.'_**

 **He looked at the time. '6:47' was glowing on the face of his digital clock.**

 ** _'Well, it's never too early to pay a visit.'_**

 **~~Time skip~~**

 **"Lovi~ Open the door!" Antonio knocked casually on Lovino's front door.**

 **Lovino opened his door a crack and peaked out. "What do you want, tomato bastard?"**

 **"I missed you, and I haven't visited in quite sometime!" Antonio was literally a ray of sunshine. Unfortunately, if Lovino was compared to Antonio, Lovino would be a raincloud.**

 **"Well I haven't and it's too early, so fuck off!"**

 **"Come on, it's never too early for friendship! Can I come in?"**

 **"Ugh...fine. I'm going back to bed though, so _don't_** **wake me up." Lovino opened the door fully, letting Antonio in. After Lovino locked the door he instantly went back to sleep, so Antonio went into Lovino's living room and fell asleep on the sofa himself.**

 **When Lovino was sure that Antonio was fast asleep, he took out a bloodied knife, and smirked.**

* * *

(A/N: Basically the middle parts comes first, then the beginning part, then the end, if you were wondering where it'd be if I put all the parts in order according to time. I don't own anything; Drown is by Three Days Grace. Au revoir~)


End file.
